Kingdom Hearts: Another Time Another Story
by Evil Mastermind
Summary: Kingdom Hearts X Naruto X Many other games. One upon a time a boy obtained a key to open a door that led to light in his dreams. Sucked into another reality he fights to save this alternate reality and return to his own.
1. Chapter 1: The Chosen One

Disclaimer: I don't anything except my writing.

I'm going to edit the stories to correct mistakes. Back then I had made many on the stories I wrote. I'll try to clear up as much of the story as I can. I do know that some parts may be confusing but I'll be sure to fix it. Please review and thank you for reading.

* * *

Pairings: let's see if i survive the first chapter before we decide that, shall we?

* * *

Chapter one: The Chosen one...

* * *

_Thump...thump...thump_

His heart beat was slow as his dreams took him into a cycle of memories as they discarded from his hand like playing cards, slowly collecting themselves towards the bottom of the boys bare feet. Soft blond hair that scattered into several bangs pressed flat against the kids face as he was lifted up, up, and into the air, as the discarded cards beneath him formed into a solidified cliff, peeking over a clear blue ocean. Currents splashed against the bottom of the sharp jagged rocks, scaring the boy to step back sightly. That step cracked the foundation which he'd tried to find comfort in, turning around just in time to fall backwards, the cliff disappeared as the bright evening sun settled into his crystalline blue orb's, blinding him as his back surprisingly slipped into the blue mass easily, his breathing was normal...As if he'd never fallen into water, just a huge compressed tightly wound air, he couldn't move, nor at the moment he desired. A single naked hand reached out towards the fading light as he came to a halt, landing on his feet, he flipped from his previous position.

_Thump...thump...thump...thump..._

Shaking his head as he allowed his hair to slowly un-ravel in the 'oxygenated water' his eyes squinting as he grasped his right ear. Wincing as an annoying high pitched ring slipped into his ears, shaking him to the core. His eyes widened as the ground beneath him turned to glass, embedded with drawings of a boy...a boy holding a key. This key had a handle and resembled slightly a blade, just the only thing that was different was it's key like shape, the end of its handle was grasped firmly in the brown haired males hand. Next to him stood a mouse, holding a golden version of the same key up, and a violet haired tall man, cloaked in a overcoat. Taking in a breath of air as he sharply turned on his heel to meet the popping noise of the weird creature that had appeared form a purple portal, that soon whisked away into the darkness. It landed on it's feet, though looking cute, its eyes hollowed yellow, and his feet slightly curved upwards. It gave off a vile despicable aura of darkness, depression, loneliness, and anger. Instinctively his hand reached down and grasped the ring of a bladed weapon, a kunai.

_"Oh, no, Young one...That weapon just wont do"_

A soothing gentle voice slipped across the mass of darkness, The blond had just noticed his new surroundings, a stair case of glass with fairytale queens and beautiful queens, and a single pink florescent female he knew and held closely...but he couldn't remember her name...

"Who is there?"

His response was weak, like his mind state at the moment, whatever that creature was, it was affecting him more than he'd like to admit.

_"Use the key, for it's chosen another master"_

It responded in a relatively wise way, as if giving a general warning, the same way you'd tell a young man about smoking his first cigarette.

"Ke-No! Show yourself" He shouted into the darkness, swishing his head side to side, his black net shirt twisting along with his body, as the baggy orange pants made shrivling noises. "Who ar-"

_"Who i am is not important, but who YOU are, is...Summon the key..."_ Again, it came out nicely but.._."Or they will eat your heart, child"_ Then ending was cruel, taunting and a sneer.

His body shook at the voice that drifted from nectar to poison, his very hands sweat-ed profoundly. Relinquishing his grip on the kunai, it fell onto the glass floor with a dull thump. The beast started to multiply, it's size tripled as it grew muscles. His eyes stared upwards, right into the darkness,and where a heart should have been...Well, there simply wasn't one insight, just the shape of cut out flesh, rotting decomposition-ing flesh that he could smell. Except it smelt like fear, his fear. His emotions got the best of him as he turned tail and ran, quickly, his foot steps ringing as the beast reached down and grabbed him.

_"You're not ready yet..." _The voice sighed._"You've no choice, don't fear the darkness child. Because in every night, A lamp shines bright, awaiting all hearts. Open the door to the light wield the..."_  
_**  
"Keyblade"**_

Both their voices integrated the same chored, chimed the same pitch as the free right hand of the blond kid soon encased the leather handle of the key, it's guard was the enveloping wings that reached the end of the blade, where the guard was supposedly located, to the tip of the handle. A purple crystal was embedded where the handle and the blade met, the rest was design, a chain running through the middle unmoving, and black was it's steel. The end, which shaped again, out like a key, was formulated into a crown. A chain at the end of the handle held a black crown. The first word the rung though the boys head was...'oblivion'

His second hand was unknowns to him, occupied by a second blade. The Wishmaker. It was gold and shaped like a harp, that spun a web slowly constricting itself to seem like a key. It's shine was bright, and at the end of the handle. was a star. The boy looked up. The fear had dissipated, or his, At least. He could still smell the fear of many people that the beast perhaps had consumed.

"I. Wont. Give. In."

The keys shined as the blond sliced the arm of the beast off, quickly catching himself onto the second hand, as he sprinted up it's shoulder and spun in the air, avoiding the mass of blue lights streaming and slicing at him. Swiftly landing on the other shoulder, he turned, Just in time to raise the Wish Maker into countering the gigantic hand, he sliced it off with ease, spinning both blades in his hand, he screamed in fury, he'd severe the head of the beast, as he fell slowly to the ground...

_"You're the chosen one, from here on out. Your journey will be a treacherous one, if you chose to finish it, however. The light will not fade. Time is running out, and the star's are disappearing. Go young one, open the door to the light, and wake up...Uzumaki Naruto"_

Slipping back into darkness as the little light that confined his found territory slipped away into nothingness, a voice whispered to him...

"Wake up, Naruto..."

'huh?'

"Wake up-"

His eyes snapped open, as he forced himself up from the ground, both palm's slammed into the grass, cooling his fingers into the moistness. The chain around his neck, that of the XIII-The kingdom crest, shimmered brightly, as he looked about to the voice that called him, and when he met beautiful green eyes, he gasped out.

"Sakura-Chan!"

* * *

First chapter up, I'll have the second one up later today, or tonight. 

Review, Please. )


	2. Chapter 2: Dream or Reality?

* * *

Chapter two: Dream or Reality..?

* * *

In another part of reality a small girl that lived behind the shut doors, chained gates, and hidden behind a mythical forest.. 

The morning sun rays fluttered through the clusters of snowy white curtains revealing a bland snowy white room with it's walls covered in drawings and photo's. Each on held a significant meaning, though the drawings where childish, each held it's own reason and possessed an amount of knowledge-data about the up coming turn of events. The plot was thickening, at least for Aria. She stomped around the room, tossing her head to the side, while making out the drawings on the wall. Her dress was a elegant white that covered her feet, which straddled sandals, towards the bottom og the dress it curled upwards in a cute pink-green mix. Familiar to the picture to the farthest side of the room...It held a sinister energy, deathly feel towards it, almost demonic. At nights it shined black and spoke: "Naruto"

But in the day it was always "Sakura-Chan"-Or "Sasuke-teme". It really frilled her nerves, both anger and fear wise. Sighing as she clutched her head and seated herself onto one of the many chairs in a form almost unsuitable for a female, legs open, she slammed her elbows onto the table.

"Who are you...Naruto?"

* * *

And in Konohagakure.. 

"And you found him...sleeping, am I right...?"

"Aye, Godaime-sama"

Tsunade furrowed her brows together as she encased both her hands into concentration, blinking every few minutes to moisten her tired eyes. Letting her neck give out as her fore head slipped into the comfort of her encased hands, she sucked in air deeply, before releasing it into a heavy sigh.

"This has been a constant routine for him for the past few months, His sleep time is escalating and at times he's to deep into it to be awaken. It's as if he's slipping into a coma" Tsuande took in another deem breath. "He then tells us about a parallel universe, as I've come to acknowledge, and their shadows. These shadow's threaten to consume him and a voice whispers for him to use this 'key'. This 'key' to freedom and door to the light..."

Sakura's lifted an eyebrow which dissapeared into bangs of hair.

"Wh-Sinc-He's told you-"

"No" Tsunade was curt, as usual. "I had Ino's abilities while he slept, she slips into his mind and extracts the memory, or as we'd say "Makes a copy" and then proceeds to plant it into my own memory. Thus, as if he is talking to me"

Sakura nodded. She's known about Ino's rare ability to extract memories from the minds of others, Like a blood-limit inside of a blood-limit. Only she could transfer them to the brains of others, making her the prodigy and future of her family. They had often messed around with their memories and Ino would always preserve them, and when they had 'lovers' that they couldn't stop thinking of, Ino would occasionally "Delete" them. To her, The mind was nothing but a computer.

"If he is slipping into a coma, Tsunade-sama, is there a way to-"

"No, not to my knowle-Come in"

The knock at the door seemed to have cut the two kunoichi's from their talking. In slipped Jiraiya with his face enveloped into seriousness that he rarely showed. As Tsunade's and Sakura's eyes fell onto his arms, which clutched the blond boy tightly.

"He's not waking up, Tsuande..."

* * *

In an Alternate reality..

Lightning crackled in the distance as slowly stars began to blink away in fright of the aura of pure evil, angst, hatred, demise, that constricted the air. With each walk the boy took, the flowers that flayed scattered across the ground decayed and died, the grass simply disappeared to dust, and the foundation he stepped onto collapsed away. He held firmly in his hand the handle of a familiar weapon. Oh yes, A keyblade. His raven black hair was brushed aside by the violent spinning winds and the clash of rain that dampened his clothing which was a simple net shirt and a pair of hakama's, samurai like pants. He walked with grace as each strand he took was long and careful. The keyblade however, it dragged a black aura behind it. it wasn't like most, no. It was more of...more of a forged sword. Out of hate and spite.

As the surroundings shifted and went blank white before being shoved into a dusty old shack lit by a dim fairy trapped in a cage, his cold eyes lifted upwards taking in the shattered soul in the corner. A small frail and trembling blond that cuddled herself tightly into a womb avoiding all gaze, she shook. Whispering to herself: "It's okay, It'll be alright"

"Ino..."

"It's going to be fine, It'll be alright..."

"Ino..." He sneered with a maniac grin, a voice that would send shivers down your back, but to her it was a numb ice cube crawling down her spine, dulling her senses. She couldn't find the strength to shake anymore. "Thanks to you I'm finding why...why the person i love more than life itself is so strong, and it's because of this"

He raised the black keyblade into the air, before allowing it to disperse into a giant raven, it's cold red eyes held the infamous Sharingan. Sasuke crouched towards in front of the female, who winced violently, before he grasped her chin, her eyes slammed shut. Her mind was begging for release, she tried to shut herself out of anything-everything, he didn't want to fe-Warmth?

Sasuke smiled into the kiss, pressing his lips into hers, as he dragged the same hand down towards her neck, caressing it. His tongue slipped up her lips demanding entrance, his pleads where fruitful as she parted her lips lightly and their tongues wrestled, he pulled away slowly, savoring every minute of her confusion. He smiled-cruelly.

"Don't worry, I wont hurt you anymore..."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: AntiFederation ship Diplo

Chapter 3:Anti Federation ship-Diplo

--

"You've heard of them, haven't you...?"

"Heard of what...?"

"The darkness, boy. The Darkness, and it's hooded followers. What are they called...? Organization Thirteen?"

"I believe so"

A soft motion of rubbing fabrics could be heard in the distance as a sigh from the first voice settled into the mid day air.

"Well, If it's affecting Aquira, which it is, then we need to do something about it!"

It was a small group, or a rather large one, a party consisting of four females and four males. The male that had spoken first, Fayt as he was known settled against the green railing connecting the over bridge that lead to a great white castle. The female that had last spoken, Nel, maneuvered herself to rest her arms around the males torso. She bore a short skirt which was required for her line of work, not prostitution, but a leader of an information gathering organization for the queen of her kingdom. She had symbols embedded into her arm's crawling to disappear up her short sleeves. Her specialty: Runolygy.

"Fayt, This is similar to one of Aquara's teachings; 'the land embedded into a dark thats black is beyond night, out come its creatures to collect hearts for a kingdom beyond the heavens'" Fayt twitched slightly. "Lately, Elena has noticed that in half of the subjects that have appeared lately are...soul less"

Albel grunted as he placed his mechanically contract hand over his blade, Crimson Scourge. In his stead, he silently studied the boy in the distance, a blond boy. One that he'd never seen. Since he had spent more than four to five years with 'friends' traveling, he's seen more than his half of Aquaria. The boy was a fresh face. The matter could be simply to worship in the Maidens castle since it attracted many follower's from the vast of waist lands to Airyglyph, his hometown itself!

However, the reason of such suspicion to the boy was because of the striking resemblance he had towards a certain boy he'd fought months back..

"Roxas..."

The bandaging on his chest tightened and loosened as his breathing picked up quite heavily, not enough to attract attention. A low breeze that covered the surrounding, Aquria, a kingdom on Elicoor II in co-operation with the kingdom of Airyglyph. Beautiful in the day and night the same, the serene environment was composed of radiant green tree's and the Vandaloo Falls, a waterfall in which receiving its name from the certain calming aura or smell, if you must, that reached into the town. Beyond the houses and workshops and variety of shops was the temple, a part of the infamous castle in which her majesty resided in. A low hum of harmonics reached his ears as the lyrics "Love me Do" reached his ears. The local bar. Blinking slightly from his daze as the petite female next to him grabbed his arm.

"Hurry up, Albel, We're gonna get left behind!"

The sense of urgency in Sophia's voice suggested that they must indeed hurry, taking a last glance towards the area were the blond stood, in this case once stood, he mentally cursed. No one was in the resting spot. It didn't matter, he had it in motion that under the cover of darkness he'd set himself to find the blond.

Naruto groaned as he slid out from the cavern, cursing a storm as the freshly bleeding wound on his head covered his whisker's in fresh blood. Taking his free hand, the other gripped the Wishmaker, he ran it across the wound which emitted a light glow promptly healing the wound and regenerating the ripped skin. The blood however remained.

Before he had time to complain what would appear as a battle cry reached his ears, whipping the dust away from his brown cargo's as his net shirt shriveled as his crouch was released, descending him into the air. He groaned in frustration.

"That would be my cue."

Landing lightly on his feet as he pushed the female towards the ground, not taking time to glance towards her, he swiveled from his tall position into a low stance, guiding the key to capture the attacker's torso in a wide sweep, using the momentum as he allowed his foot to twist in an un-humanly way, as the heel of his wooden sandal kicked away the wounded foe.

"Riku!"

"Sora-"

"Naruto-"

"Same shit, Stupid!"

"I'm not stupid, you egotistic bastard!"

Standing a few meters apart as Riku clutched his side into his palm, starring smoothly into the blond's eyes. In a cool annoying way that he knew would tick the blond off, instead of charging in for an attack, he heaved the black blade to rest onto his shoulder blade.

"Well, well, well. The Key chooses a new master, What are you doing on this side of the land, turd?"

Naruto bushed the taunt aside as he turned his attention the blue haired female, crouching down towards her as he did all her could to avoid staring into her eyes, the Wishmaker momentarily disappearing as he moved her hand aside her bleeding leg, the familiar glowing palm healed her wound quickly. His hand extended to help her up...

"Thanks, i guess..."

Naruto grunted a welcome as the key manifested its self again.

"Your name is..?"

"Maria, Maria Traydor."

"Uzumaki Naruto, At your service."

The blond smirked as he rushed forward, his feet tapping lightly on the ground, the collision of speed and force that erupted from his legs crushed the ground as an insane grin spread across his face. Though he usually didn't enjoy fighting, there were rare occasions that made him actually lust for fights. Especially when his opponent was someone who reminded him of a once friend...

Reaching kissing distance his feet swayed enough for him to bend behind his foe, who arched himself underneath the blond kicking upwards and planting his foot firmly onto the boys chest, launching the blond into the air. Naruto grunted as he managed to parry the blow with the key's side, frustration swept over him. How could there still remain s much distance in between him and the other...?

As his spine slammed into a hovering tree above and Riku launched himself forward, a sweeping wind of low crawling shadows, heartless. Which charged upwards from the dark aura emitted from the black blade incoming slash his for struck forward with. A steady release of pulsating red energy crept from the blond as his blue eyes momentarily turned a crimson red. The concentrated chakra enveloped the around the golden keyblade as he raised above his head-

Maria's eyes widened, she had witnessed such feats before. The hair's stood on the back of her head a sinister aura of a demon formed behind him, it was seen for a split second as the blond's grin returned and a fierce demonic yell bestowed form his lips.

"Dimension Door!"

--

_In another land, circumstances begin to prepare for 'their' arrival.  
Rain, Rain. Go away..._

The steady rain belted the ground like the drumming of war feet swarming towards the battlefield, the leader was a man, he was alone with pointed black hair and fiery red globes, swirling blackness that enveloped the area and swallowed anything that was everything and stripped it from good. Draped onto his shoulder's was the blood and carnage of the dead surroundings and the only light that illuminated the beaten torn field was the collection of hearts that descended towards the sky and reached into the heavens and grasped the heart of the moon.

"Kingdom Hearts.."

He roared loudly as he raised the black blade over his head and his shadow split into one-two-three, multiple forms of hideous creatures that spawned into darkness.

"Lets go, filthy demons. For Helencia will not conquer itself"

--

Naruto pushed himself up from his bed posting as he pressed his back against the white walls behind the bed post.

"Here."

The voice handed him a glass of cold water, which he drained before bing pushed back down into the beddings again.

"Where am I...? who are you..?"

"Maria Traydor, Currently I've apprehended the your situation after you've successfully 'sealed the keyhole to the world' as this 'Riku' explained...I owe you a favor. So I've decided to assist you in your mission-"

"How are you going to do that! You've no way to travel the worl-"

Thats were you're wrong." Maria let out calmly. "Welcome to Anti-Federation Ship-Diplo, I'm captain Maria Traydor."

For the first time in the four months he'd been stuck on the dead end rock he had found a way off, Lady luck was on his side. Forgetting all about the dream as he closed his eyes and allowed a smirk to play his lips.

"Thanks, Maria."

--

Well, I've finally caught my second wind at writing again. I'm sorry about the delay and the mistakes on this chapter, I fixed them up and I'm going to submit the next chapter in a few; which I'm currently finishing up.

Thank you for all the reviews, non-the-less they always make my day and i appreciate comments, Someone gave me an interesting idea for pairings and I'm planning on taking it into consideration. I should also mention that i plan to reveal more people in the next chapter, including a lot of KH characters/ FF characters/Disney characters. Till then, hang tight.

Again, thanks.

Vandaloo is a fragrance, perfume or whatever. Those falls will play an important part later.


	4. Chapter 4: Donald and Goofy!

Chapter 4: Donald Goofy!

--

_'I like to think I'm strong. I like to believe in myself. I like to believe in my own abilities. Despite how much I tire of them taunting me because in the end I seem to fail.'_

Naruto reminisced silently into the night about earlier this morning. He chuckled lightly at the thought. Since when had he become so understanding about himself? Every time a person asked him about his abilities and the "smile" he would respond with a "I'm Uzumaki Naruto-Future Hokage and the worlds strongest ninja"

He couldn't say that here.

"Whats wrong?"

Naruto glanced sideways, his eyes capturing Maria. The one person who had repeatedly helped him despite her own needs and in his mind she was the nicest person, besides Iruka, he had ever met. Yawning as he let his feet dangle off his bed side before plopping onto them and tripped, Maria who had been silently watching the boy pulled his arm before he could hit the floor. Shutting her yes sharply as Naruto's knees landed on each side of her waist, planting them into a compromising position They sat there for what felt like hours, staring into each others eyes, each mingling with their own thoughts and musings, Maria unconsciously reached out and stroked his cheeks. And gave him a sad smile when he visibly flinched.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"Don't be"

"Am i interrupting something...?"

Coughing slightly as Naruto rolled off of Maria, who turned glared at Albel in an attempt to ignore his arrogant smirk as he seated himself on the blue couch, his Katana clutched tightly while sheathed into his mechanic hand. He yawned loudly. It was early in the morning, or late in the night, which ever you preferred. There wasn't a sun to signal the time, instead they were surrounded by bits of stars. Of course they had managed to travel million of miles away for Ecidoor 2 and find themselves in a sea of mysteriousness. Along the way Naruto had picked up various of skills in combat and began reading on how to unlock the secrets of the keyblade. According to a shrouded man they had to find a man by the name of "Merlin" and that their encounter would be soon.

"That buffoon Cliff has stumbled on some planet, we'll be embarking on it soon, so get ready"

"Whats it called?" Mari a questioned, a tint of red still on her cheeks.

"Hollow Bastion-As the Radar calls it" Albel studied the two for a second before de-rooting himself from his seating. "You two should get some rest, I'll inform you when we land."

Naruto nodded, waiting for Albel to let the automatic sliding door seal, he turned to Maria and cracked her a fox grin. Chuckling lightly as she perched herself next to the blond. Letting out a comfortable sigh, fingering the sealed trigger on her Dragoon Laser before allowing her head to fall on the blonds shoulder. Maria and Naruto had allowed each other to become quite comfortable with one another. Both had problems with being around humanity, since the only people they had come to trust were extremely limited, never had they felt "love" so in silent agreement, they found trust and a mutual affection among one-another.

The rigorous training that Albel and Maria shoved Naruto through was paying off, fortunately they had figured out that his in-famous skill "Kage Bunshin" could dramatically decrease their training time. While the real Naruto was off learning about traveling worlds and dimensions, there were at least a hundred Naruto's training with Albel and Cliff. By the end of the week he had accumulated mass knowledge of martial arts and sword techniques. Maria and him spent most of their hours reading about old folklore and legends of how the key was made. Unfortunately the only book that they had leading to any kind of clue was the first they finished. It was resolved in riddles. But what really preoccupied the mind of the blond was the man that had given it to him.

He pondered the memory.

--

_"Quit running, Idiot."_

_"I'm NOT running! Just making a tactful retreat."_

_Cursing mentally, Naruto flipped over the high rail, working quickly to land in a roll, barely dodging the kunai and shurikins by a hairs length. His left hand quickly stretched out as he slid on his heel to gain momentum as he launched the Wishmaker, 'Raid' . A rippling gold blur tore the ground as it spun towards the enemy, There was an abundance of Chakra that had been forced back for so long..._

_The man reached a stop, his cold blue eyes piercing into Naruto's frenzied red orbs. There was a moment that seemed like time had slowed down, The Wishmaker still following its headlong collision with the foe. Naruto grinned as a manic anger erupted through his body, causing him to rush on all fours towards the foe. The man pulled his other arm from the coat, forming a series of complicated hand seals, causing the blond to stop momentarily. The 'Raid' skill quickly reflected by an interruption of blue chakra then the man whispered._

_"Shiki fuujin"_

_He awoke like many times before, gasping for air and in pain, the keyblade at his side again, he quickly grasped its handle and pushed his back against the moist wall. He didn't recognize his surroundings.  
_

_"Quit moving, kid. Your wounds aren't light on your body, and the Kyuubi is still recovering."_

_"Ky-Kyuubi..?" Wait, how did this man know about the Demon Fox? His head throbbed, and again he ended up on the floor. "H-How do you Know about-" When he finally did get a good look at the man he silently realized that his cloak was similar to that of Akatsuki...Red clouds painted on the side and not to mention the straw hat clipped with two bells, bouncing merrily off of each other, we a fashion he had seen on Uchiha Itachi. He felt apprehensive to the man approaching, especially wrapped with the cloak of his enemies.  
_

_"Don't talk." The voice commanded._

_Naruto winced as his chin was lifted roughly and a cooling liquid poured down his throat. Complying with the mans request he silently drunk it. A few minutes later the pain he was feeling had disappeared. "Your female companion should have tracked you down by now, and is probably on her way."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Who I am isn't important, But who you are is." Where had he heard this before...? "I noticed you couldn't summon the Oblivion. It must mean that the other fool got his hands on it-"_

_"How do you know about Ob-"_

_"Shut up, idiot, I'm trying to think"_

_Naruto didn't find it in him to argue, so selecting a few choice of colorful words and a certain finger to finish off his verbal rampage, he quickly thought 'Oblivion' nothing came._

_"My time is up. I can't sustain existing in this world any longer. Tch. I've still got business to take care of here." The man reached into his robes and extracted a blue hardcover book, tossing it towards the blond, Naruto for a second got a view of his face, and in that second the man seemed to vanish. "I won't disappear anytime soon. I'll just transfer to another world, and hopefully we'll see each other again. It'll give me a chance to explain. That is if we meet under appropriate circumstances."  
_

_"Naruto!"_

_"huh-Maria?"_

_A female figure turned into the ally and made he way next to the blond, quickly placed her hand on his forehead as if expecting to find a fever there. There was a sigh of relief when she located no such condition. Smiling lightly at the blond, she let herself fall backwards into the wall next to her companion._

_"The Diplo should pick us up soon." Naruto nodded as he carefully placed the book on his lap, earning a curious glance from Maria. "Whats that?"_

_Naruto shrugged. "That man in the coat who we found helping Donald and Goofy gave it to me." Maria 'oh'ed'._

_A static message form the females ear piece broke the silence as she quickly lifted her hand to press a small button on the communicator. "Maria speaking." She nodded curtly as the static cleared and quickly stood up, extending a hand after she finished dusting herself, Naruto took it. A beam of white light appeared and quickly the two stepped into the shine. Naruto following after Maria, he glanced down towards the gigantic wooden doors that held the sign "Traverse Town." A certain pull in his chest, his heart, seemed to throb, as they left. It seemed a sensation was forewarning him, he would never see this place, it told him.  
_

_"See ya', Donald, Goofy"_

--

"Anti-Fed Ship Diplo has locked coordinates for transportation to Hollow Bastion. Please meet at the south-exit."

A sharp click ended the message, causing the two sleeping teens to awake. Maria silently used Naruto's chest to adjust herself, never noticing she had fallen asleep on him, and likewise him on her. They both quickly brushed their teeth and found their way by running down the long hallways of the ship, almost knocking Cliff over who was also jogging towards the southern exit, he gave a quick 'hello' and entered the sliding door. As the Ships communicator explained to the other crew of Maria, Cliff, and Naruto leaving the ship, The blond questioned.

"I thought Albel was comin'..."

"Nah, he's having a well deserved sleep. Your clones are hell to handle."

Naruto nodded as he stepped into the transporter and felt weightlessness and lightheaded, as the comforting feel of ground touched his sandal-ed feet. He never liked being transported. He glanced around. Not a second later Maria and Cliff appeared. Glancing at Maria's hand, he noticed that she had brought the blue book, not bothering to question why he lifted his arms and yawned. The feel of sunlight and warmth that hit his body was refreshing. It was a sensation that reminded him of Konoha. Maria quickly snapped him back to reality, reminding him that they needed to find Merlin.

"Merlin, you said?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the old man that had spoke to him, he carried a metal spear on his shoulder, well toned and smelled roughly of booze and cigarettes. He had a 5 o'clock beard growing in, and a wheat stick slipping the side of his lips. The man brushed his white T off, and slipped a hand into his pocket and extracted a paper. The blue pants straightening themselves up.

"Yeah, Merlin. You know where I can find him, old man?"

There was a visible twitch. "I'm not that old, shrimp."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP!?" Maria and Cliff sighed, dumbfounded. Typical Naruto. Cliff placed a hand on the blonds shoulder, momentarily silencing him as he spoke.

"A man we encountered back in Traverse Town told us to seek a man by the name of "Merlin" for information on the keyblade, well, he said it in a note inside this book we found-" Cliff received the book from Maria, which he showed the blond man, who nodded silently, studying it intently. "and he said Merlin and a few others that knew him, would be able to help us"

"So who has the keyblade?" The country accent rolling off the mans tongue. Cliff pointed at the angry blond. "Ah, well, Why didn't ya' say so! Follow me, And by the way, I'm Cid, the mechanic around 'ere. Pleasure to meetchu lot."

"I'm not a _shrimp_, old hag."

Cid sweat dropped, deciding not to pursue it he gave the group a quick tour of the town. As they neared an exit with a stack of stairs leading towards a rather large hut in the corner. It had a sign hanging on it with words that Naruto and the rest couldn't comprehend, even Maria's scanner didn't pick it up. Shrugging it off the lot made their way down the stairs and a split second before they entered the hut a black shadow formed itself underneath the group.

"Quick, Jump away!"

Not needing a second warning, the four quickly landed in a box formation around the shadow, and out reached a black hand, soon another, then another, in till a multitude of black shadows erupted from the ground.

"Heartless!"

The door to the hut slammed open and out ran three figures, quickly they settled themselves across from Naruto, Cid quickly grabbed his spear from his shoulder, as he began to spin it into the air, gaining enough momentum to slap away the oncoming shadows, he let the spin come to a stop-just for a second as Naruto passed underneath the spear and summoned the Wishmaker, parrying the attacks of the shadows, then slaying them.

"Well I'll be! If it isn't Naruto and Maria!" Naruto glanced up and laughed at his luck.

"Donald! Goofy!"

--

A.N.

Well, Thats this chapter, sorry if its a little dull, I'll be working on the fifth and sixth tonight, they should be up by tomorrow. If not, Ah well.

Anyway, for those that are curious, Naruto is currently in another world. He is asleep in Konohagakure but his spirit has created a physical manifestation in the wolds revolving around Star Ocean and KH 1 / 2.

This is dedicated to a reviewer whom cheered me up. He/she knows whom they are. As I may have mentioned about this story, it was written a week after the release of KH2. Bear with me when it comes to grammatical mistakes. I'll beta them myself, so that I can make sure everyone enjoys the story more. Thank you for your reviews and for reading.


End file.
